This shared instrumentation proposal request funds to support the upgrade of the 7T magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) magnet at the UCSD Center for Functional MRI (CFMRI). In specific, because performance issues with the current magnet have severely impacted the progress of over 20 currently funded NIH studies;we propose to acquire a modern and reliable magnet for use with our existing Bruker Avance II MRI console. The purchase of the 7 Tesla magnets is critical to a wide range of NIH-funded projects being performed at UCSD and its neighboring institutions, covering a diverse set of research areas, including studies of alcoholism, pulmonary disease, and cancer. Public Health Relevance: The proposed acquisition of the magnet is necessary to support ongoing NIH-funded studies that are focused on (1) developing new imaging methods for the diagnosis of disease and (2) achieving an understanding of the basic mechanisms underlying health and disease. These studies are likely to result in the improved diagnosis and treatment of a number of health conditions, such as alcoholism, cancer, and heart disease.